Dance central: Facebook edition
by icyhot87
Summary: Glitch sends Tiyanna a private message: Mo's not gonna be at the apartment T. ; Tiyanna sends Glitch a private message: Oh really… so your home alone. Glitch sends Tiyanna a private message: MMHMM… so we can do anything we want ;D Tiyanna sends Glitch a private message: So you mean… Glitch sends Tiyanna a private message: Yep… Rated T for language. CHAPTER 2 LITTLE LONGER :D
1. WTF- Welcome to Facebook!

**k so I was reading other fanfictions and there was one for facebook and I was like do they have one for dance central? So… if they don't here it is! Woo. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own dance central on any of my stories.**

**Warning: lots of potty mouth**

_**Glitch **__is now friends with __**Mo**_

**Glitch **posted on **Mo's **wall: "Yeah! My first facebook! LET THE FIGHTS BEGIN."

**Mo: "**You know facebook isn't all about fighting right?"

**Glitch**: "Your dancing sucks eggs"

**Mo: **SHUT THE HELL UP. I CAN TEAR YOU UP ANYDAY.

**Glitch: **YOU SHUT UP. YOU DUMB BITCH.

**Mo: **Well played. :-I

….

_**Glitch **__is now friends with __**Emilia **__and __**Bodie**_

**Glitch **posted on **Emilia's **wall: "WASSUP"

**Emilia: **NOOTHIINNN! Just playin my XBOX

**Glitch: "**You haven fun dancing with Bodie?"

**Emilia: "**Yeah" :D

**Glitch: "**Why is Bodie not wearin a shirt?"

**Emilia: "**He got hot so- wait… HOW DA HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

**Glitch: "…"**

**Bodie: "**I can see Glitch out the window XD."

**Glitch: "**I just got bored… :I"

**Emilia: "**Stalkerrrrrrrrr…."

**Glitch: "**I love you too" 3

**Bodie: "**…."

….

_**Glitch**__ is now friends with __**Aubrey**_

_**Glitch **__has updated his location to __**Toy store**_

**Aubrey **posted on **Glitch's **wall: "Why are you at the toy store?"

**Glitch: "**Buyin my LEGO's and action figures… DUH."

**Aubrey: "**What do you mean by 'duh'. ARE YOU SASSING ME?"

**Glitch: "**YEP. I AM."

**Aubrey: "**SO YOU ARE SASSING ME."

**Glitch: "**DERRRR!"

**Aubrey: "**Oh really! Then no more misses nice girl. IT IS ON."

**Glitch: "**Really? Ha you cant get me! I'm at the toy store :D. WHAT NOW!"

**Aubrey: "**You know I have little sisters right?"

**Glitch: "**What da hell does that have to do with anything?"

**Aubrey: "**They sent me to get them toys… turn around. (p.s I just filed my nails)"

**Glitch: "**O shit…"

**Aubrey: "**no shit…"

...

_**Glitch **__updated his status_

"BRB… gettin an ass whoopin." :'(

….

_**Emilia **__posted on __**Aubrey's **__wall_

**Emilia: "**Y did I just see Glitch run down the street screaming 'MY ASS HURTS LIKE HELL!'"

**Aubrey: "**Why do you assume it was me?"

**Emilia: "**Ur wall." :T

**Aubrey: "**Ok I gotta admit. I beat his ass." :P

_**Emilia **__likes this_

**Emilia: "**OMG."

**Aubrey: "**What?"

**Emilia: "**I have finally corrupted your ASS. YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT FUCKING TOOK ME. YOU. CAN. FIGHT. NOW."

**Aubrey: "**…."

**Mo: "**Why is Glitch screaming in the apartment and rubbin his ass?"

**Emilia: "**Read her wall"

**Mo: "**YAY. YOU are finally corrupted. But now I gotta get band aids for Glitch's cuts and icyhot for his ass. Well played Aubrey… well played."

**Aubrey: **:D

...

_**Glitch **__is now friends with __**Tiyanna**_

**Glitch **sends **Tiyanna **a private message: "Mo's not gonna be at the apartment T. ;)"

**Tiyanna **sends **Glitch **a private message: "Oh really… so your home alone."

**Glitch** sends **Tiyanna** a private message: "MMHMM… so we can do anything we want ;D"

**Tiyanna **sends **Glitch **a private message: "So you mean…"

**Glitch **sends **Tiyanna** a private message: "Yep…"

**Tiyanna **sends **Glitch **a private message: "SO WE CAN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK IN THE WHOLE APARTMENT!?"

**Glitch **sends **Tiyanna **a private message: "I KNOW RIGHT I AM SO FRIGGIN EXCITED. DON'T TELL MO HE. WILL. RUIN IT!"

**Tiyanna **sends **Glitch **a private message: "OK OK. I CANT WAIT. LIKE OMG."

_**Glitch **__is now friends with __**Angel**_

_**Angel **__posts on __**Glitch's **__wall._

**Angel: "**I hear you got beat up by Aubrey. Ha :D you got beat by a girl."

**Glitch: "**…"

**Angel: "**Guess what. I was arm wrestling Bodie and I won. I can win fights :P"

**Glitch: "**So whats wrong with me being a beat by a girl? Bodie was just arm wrestling a girl and just got beat by one!"

**Angel: "**You bitch."

**Glitch: "**MANWHORE."

_**Aubrey **__and 3 others like this_

**Angel: "**…"

**Glitch: "**I rest ma case."

...

_**Glitch **__updated his stautus_

"OMG GUYS I'M AT THE CENTRAL STATION AND THIS MAN IS STARING AT ME AND I FEEL SO FUCKING CREEPED OUT. OMG HE KEEPS DOING IT. HE IS SMILING. SSMMMILLINNGG! HE IS WALKING UP TO ME! SOMEONE SAVE MY ASS! DAMMIT IM LOSING CONNECTION! SOMEONE"

….

_**Emilia **__posts on __**Mo's **__wall_

**Emilia: "**I think Glitch is about to get his ass raped."

**Mo: "**what."

**Emilia: "**GLITCH. IS ABOUT TO. GET RAAPPPPED."

**Mo: "**DAMMIT. I SEE GLITCH AND… he's coming towards me… why does he keep getting bigger?... oh- AAAH!"

**Emilia: "**Hello?"

**Emilia: "**HELLO?"

**Emilia: "**GODDAMMIT. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED I WILL GO DOWN THERE AND PUNCH SOMEONE IN DA FUCKIN FACE."

**Mo: "**OKAY! OKAY! DAMN. glitch just ran into me. He needs to watch were he's goin."

**Glitch: "**ME! DUDE I WAS ABOUT TO GET RAPED."

**Mo: "**you still need to watch were you going…"

**Glitch: "**I hate you."

**Mo: "**I love you even more" :D

….

**Tiyanna **sends **Glitch **a private message: "ok ready to start the game?"

**Glitch **sends **Tiyanna **a private message: "yep. I'm counting. ONE… TWO… THREE…"

**Tiyanna **sends **Glitch **a private message: "DANG. GOTTA HIDE, PEACE."

_**Glitch **__posts on __**Tiyanna's **__wall_

**Glitch: "**I will find you. No matter what."

**Tiyanna: "**Yea right. I am a master."

**Glitch: "**Found you."

**Tiyanna: "**Dammit…"

….

_**Mo **__posts on __**Glitch's **__wall_

**Mo: "**What were you and T. doing?"

**Glitch: "**ok, ok. We were playing hide and seek…"

**Mo: "**Wow. You still play dat game? Its for babies."

**Glitch: "**You wanna play don't you?"

**Mo: "**OH MA GOSH. YES! I HAVENT PLAYED IN LIKE TEN YEARS. PRETTY PLEASE."

**Glitch: "**On one condition."

**Mo: "**OKAY WHAT."

**Glitch: "**you read me bed time stories again."

**Mo: "**…okay?"

**Glitch: "**YAY! Ok you can play."

**Mo: **:D!

**Emilia: "**wow…."

**Glitch: "**MO YOU DIDN'T PRIVATE MESSAGE!"

**Mo: "**neither did you…"

**Glitch: "**everyone's gonna see it!"

**Mo: "**yea right."

_**5247 **__comments_

**Mo: "**Damn…."

**WOO! FINALLY FINISHED. I am so tired. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED INSPIRATION. SO yea do it :P**


	2. Fun times

**Yay its longer! WOO I TOOK MY LAPTOP FROM MY DAD! XD. HAVE FUN, IM SHUTTING UP NOW. PROMISE… REVIEW! XD**

**I do not own Dance Central**

…**.**

_**Glitch**__ updated his status:_

"WORST DAY EVEEEEERRR!"

_Comments:_

**Mo: "**U got dat right."

**Angel: "**Want me to read u a bedtime story so u can feel better?" :P

**Glitch: "**Want me to read u a book on STD's?"

**Emilia: "**OOH. U JUST GOT BURNED BITCH!"

_**Aubrey **__likes this_

**Angel: "**Oh… fuck you."

….

**Glitch **posted on **Mo's **wall: "The weirdest thing happened today."

_Comments:_

**Mo: "**Wat?"

**Glitch: "**So I met this smoking hot girl today."

**Mo: "**yea…"

**Glitch: "**And we were talking about colors, and she said if I like perplergreen. So I said yea and she gave me a weird look." o_O.

**Mo: "**Glitch..."

**Glitch: "**What?"

**Mo: "**you sure she wasn't saying 'purple OR green'?"

**Glitch: "**O… well that makes sense…"

**Mo: "**dumbass."

….

**Emilia **posted on **Bodie's **wall: "Angel was flirting with me today…."

_Comments:_

**Bodie: "**WHAT?! I thought he was gay!"

**Angel: "**I aint gay!"

**Bodie: "**Then who was that dude u were making out with?"

**Aubrey: "..."**

**Angel: "**LOL DUDE. THAT WAS AUBREY."

**Aubrey: "…."**

**Bodie: "**OMFG IM SO SRY. R U MAD?"

**Aubrey: "**RUN BITCH."

**Emilia: "**Haha. And she has ur spare key XD."

**Bodie: "**No she doesn't u do."

**Emilia: "**Not anymore… RUN."

**Bodie: "**WTF NOW SHE CAN GET INTO MY APARTMENT. THX A LOT."

….

**Tiyanna **posted on **Glitch's **wall: "Whatch'ya doin?"

**Glitch **sent **Tiyanna **a private message: "rubbin my butt."

**Tiyanna **posted on **Glitch's **wall: "WTF, why u rubbin ur butt?"

_Comments:_

**Angel: "**There are so many things wrong with u glitch."

**Emilia: "**DUDE. Do u wanna get ur ass burned again?"

**Angel: "…"**

**Emilia: "**ya. I thought so."

….

**Glitch **posted on **Emilia's **wall: "um… I was wondering… why do u have a spare key to Bodie's apartment?"

_Comments:_

**Emilia: "**I have my… reasons ;)"

**Glitch: "**…like what?"

**Bodie: "**IF U TELL HIM I WILL SHOOT A BIRD."

….

**Angel **posted on **Aubrey's **wall: "Heyyyyy."

_Comments:_

**Aubrey: "**where r u?"

**Angel: "**IDK some bar, and im shirtless :D"

**Aubrey: "**if I find u at Central Bar makin out with some girls, I promise you I will go over there and shoot the place down as much as I damn please."

**Angel: "**…bye!"

...

_**Aubrey **__updated her status:_

"BRB, hiring some guy to buy a gun… thx daddy! :-*"

….

**Mo **posted on **Glitch's **wall: "I know what im getting u for Christmas :D"

_Comments:_

**Glitch: "**WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT! :D!"

**Mo: "**lets just say it starts with a 'k' and ends with a 'I'" :D

**Glitch: "**if its kimchi, I will hire chuck Norris to punch u with his beard."

**Emilia: "**HAHA nice one G."

**Angel: "**okay that's it, whats with everyone and chuck Norris? He isn't so cool, if he was strong and heard everyone he would come to my house and punch SJDNSNDSJNDSJNdnjsndjjand-;;f;'as."

**Emilia: "**What the fuck happened?"

**Glitch: "**just hired Chuch Norris. XD thanks chuck!"

**Chuck Norris: "**Anytime Glitch! Tell Emilia I say hi!"

**Emilia **posted on **Chuch Norris **wall: "PLEASE BE MY FRIEND. U R MY IDOL. I LOVE U! EEEEEKKK! :D!"

_Comments:_

**Bodie: "**Emilia?"

**Emilia: "**STFU. AND GTFO."

….

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"Now that Angel is knocked out, has anyone realized Jaryn has been more of a bitch lately?"

_Comments:_

**Bodie: "**Me"

**Aubrey: "**Yes."

**Emilia: "**SI."

**Mo: "**Duh."

**Jaryn: "**Oh so im a bitch?"

**Glitch: "**yes."

**Jaryn: "**Im a dance teacher at a hich class dance private school, while all of you are amateur dancers. And I also see that none of you have occupations, or put up your relationships. Who's the Bitch now?"

**Glitch: "…"**

**Emilia: "…"**

**Aubrey: "…."**

**Mo "…."**

…**..**

_**Angel **__updated his status:_

"WTF JUST HAPPENED?"

_Comments:_

**Emilia: "**chuck Norris just beat u sensless."

**Angel: "**GLITCH! I HOPE U NEVER GET LAID!"

**Glitch: "**Is that supposed to be an insult? Well too bad I already lost my virginity."

**Angel: "**oh ya? Who?"

**Glitch: "**Your mom XD."

**Emilia: "**LOL. LMFAO. ME AND GLITCH SHOULD BE BEST FRIENDS."

**Angel: -_-**

…**.**

**Kerith **posted on **Glitch's **wall: "Did u call my sister a bitch?"

_Comments:_

**Glitch: "**maybe…"

**Kerith: "**im coming over to beat ur ass."

**Glitch: "**with those weak arms?"

**Kerith: "**OH really? One minute."

….

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"GUYS WTF! KERITH IS IN MO AND I APARTMENT AND HES TYRING TO ATKE MY HPONE. SOMNEOE ELHP!:!?qwe"

_Comments:_

**Taye: "**whose goin to help glitch?"

**Mo: "**im not he needs to work out."

**Taye: "**but ur in the apartment with him."

**Mo: "**FOR REAL?! Oh I see kerith punching glitch… u know what no one tell me anything anymore im takin a nap."

**Tiyanna: "**and he calls Glitch a dumbass."

….

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"Im crying… :'(."

_Comments:_

**Aubrey: "**why?"

**Glitch: "**U GUYS ALL SAW THE POST AND NO ONE HELPED ME WHEN KERITH LITERALLY BEAT MY ASS."

**Aubrey: "**So?"

**Glitch: "**I hope u step on one of my LEGOS."

**Aubrey: "**I will come over and shoot YOUR apartment down too. U feel me?"

**Glitch: "**yes ma'am."

**Taye: "**now that is a nice way to treat a lady :) cute little bastard :D."

…**.**

**So that's it for the rest of chapter two! I might do the next one in a day or too, but tomorrow I WILL make glitch's childhood! I did it three times and my damn computer didn't save it! BUT IT WILL BE HERE TOMORROW. PLEASE REIVIEW :D. oh and I also made the chapter more like facebook because the last won was really lazy /:**


	3. Secrets are out

**Woot update. REVIEW PLZ :D.**

**I do not own Dance Central or the characters.**

_**Glitch **__posted on __**Taye's **__wall:_

"Hey! I am not a bastard! I am cute !_!. and I am not little too!"

_Comments:_

**Taye: "**dude, T. is taller than you. She just had a growth spurt XD."

**Glitch: "**No! I am way taller than her!"

**Tiyanna: "**LOL. REPOST."

_**Mo **__posted on __**Glitch's **__wall:_

"LMFAO. EVERYONE IS OWNING YOU!XD"

_Comments:_

**Glitch: "**Go. Lick. A. Dick. Maybe keriths ;)"

**Aubrey: "**Um. Rude much?"

**Glitch: "**Um. Bitch much?"

**Aubrey: "**Your dead."

**Glitch: "**already am."

**Emilia: "**OK guys, stop fighting!"

**Glitch: "**STFU. U WHORE."

**Emilia: "**:O. I HATE YOU! GO STEP ON YOUR LEGO."

**Glitch: "**just did, love the pain."

**Bodie: "**WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T CALL HER A WHORE!"

**Glitch: "**I want to fuck you so bad bodie…."

**Bodie: "**o_o. im scared…."

_**Jaryn **__sent __**Glitch **__a private message:_

"WTF JARYN! WHEN I SAID WE CAN SWITCH FILES FOR ONE SEC. I MENT FOR U TO LOOK ON MY PAGE! NOT TALK!"

_**Glitch **__sent __**Jaryn **__a private message:_

"It's the only way to say my thoughts without getting In trouble."

_**Jaryn **__sent __**Glitch **__a private message:_

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET THE FUCK OFF MY PAGE!"

_**Glitch **__sent __**Jaryn **__a private message:_

"Okay. But one more thing."

**Glitch **updated his status:

"Just so everyone knows, im gay."

_Comments:_

**Bodie: "**Oh that's why! But no. just no. go fuck angel."

**Angel: **-_-. "I have been quiet. Don't bring me into this" -_-.

**Emilia: "**im still mad" ._.

**Aubrey: "**me too! Im not a bitch!"

**Bodie: "**well…."

**Aubrey: "**do you want me to beat you up so your dick is on your face."

**Bodie: "**No…"

**Aubrey: "**THEN STFU."

…**..**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS. IM NOT WAS ON MY FILE AND SAID THOSE THINGS. I DIDN'T CALL AUBREY A BITCH. I DIDN'T CALL EMILIA A WHORE. I **DONT **WANNA FUCK BODIE. AT ALL. AND MO… IM SORRY BRO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO LICK KERITHS DICK."

_Comments:_

**Mo: "**Okay bro… I forgive ya" :)

**Emilia: "**Okay dude. I forgive you :D. but if you really called me a whore, I will personally ask chuck to punch your livers out."

**Chuck Norris: "**Yup. Shes my buddy" :)

**Aubrey: "**I don't believe you."

**Bodie: "**I forgive you too. And Aubrey do you really think glitch would say: just did. Love the pain?"

**Aubrey: "**got a point. JARYN I HOPE YOU WEAR **PINK."**

**Jaryn: "**NOW YOU HAVE STRUCK MY LAST NERVE. You must know you are a bitch. I think emilia's a whore. Bodie. I had a crush on you since I was young, the way you smile makes my heart burn like the black sun. When you are done with that whore Emilia. Ill let you know that I will be open for a nice fucking ;)."

**Aubrey: **-_-.

**Emilia: "**WTF. IM CALLING CHUCK."

**Chuck Norris: "**sorry Emilia, I cant beat up women."

**Emilia: "**dammit…"

**Bodie: **O_O. "um… ok… like… wtf… that's… nice…." ._.

**Mo: "**so your telling my jaryn, you want bodie, you think Emilia a whore, Aubrey a bitch, what am i."

**Jaryn: "**A dumm boy from the hood."

**Mo: "**NICE" :D.

**Taye: "**…and me?"

**Jaryn: "**a girl who calls herself ghetto with the form of Rihanna. But with darker tone."

**Taye: "**I LOVE IT" :D.

**Tiyanna: "**what about me?"

**Jaryn: "**I will not tell my inner secrets" ;)

**Tiyanna: "**your mean" :(

**Jaryn: "**that's my heart of the dark spirits in the under realm."

…**..**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"Finally, done with drama. Any news recently."

_Comments:_

**Mo: "**none, im bored."

**Glitch: **-_-. "Okay dude. Go play some video games. Go dancing in the subway. TRY to get laid. Do something. Don't tell me your bored." -_-.

**Mo: "**whatever" :(

**Glitch: "**Like a boss."

**Emilia: "**What boss? All I see is an employee."

**Mo: "**OOO! Need an ice for that burn?"

**Glitch: **-_-

…

_**Aubrey **__updated her status:_

"Well, since there are no news… I have some! Just did my nails! See the picture they look fabulous!"

_Comments:_

**Emilia: "**really."

**Taye: "**ikr"

**Aubrey: "**what? Its great news" :)

**Angel: "**hold on, im getting a dictionary."

**Aubrey: "**what for?"

**Angel: "**im searching for a fuck to give… cant seem to find one!"

**Mo: "**OOOO! BURN! SOMEONE GET SOME ICE WATER!"

**Aubrey: "**yo Emilia"

**Emilia: "**wat"

**Aubrey: "**give me chucks number."

…**..**

**Glitch **posted on **Mo's **wall: "I have a new crush!"

_Comments:_

**Mo: "**nice! Who is the girl!"

**Glitch: "**what? What girl?"

**Mo: "**you said you have a crush."

**Glitch: "**I meant the drink… I just found and orange crunch in the fridge!"

**Mo: "**you are one dumbass cookie."

**UGH ITS MY BEDTIME! Ill update this tomorrow after my guitar lessons. Review plz!**


	4. Facebook fights

**YAY LOTS OF JARYN. Enjoy!**

_**Jaryn **__posted on __**Bodie's **__wall:_

"Hi Bo Bo" ;)

_Comments:_

**Bodie: "**…Hi."

**Jaryn: "**Done with the slut yet…?" ;)

**Bodie: "**No, I'm not done with the slut…"

**Emilia: "**you just called me a slut retard." -_-

**Bodie: "**I DID…?!"

**Emilia: "**I am too smart for you."

**Jaryn: "**Exactly. Take the dumb slut away and you can have me!"

**Emilia: "**Bitch please. He don't want your lumps."

**Jaryn: "**At least I have meat on my bones you skinny slut."

**Emilia: "**Riptide beach. 3:00. Dance off. Fuck. You."

**Jaryn: "**It's on bitch."

…**.**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"Did you guys here?! Dance off at riptide beach!"

_Comments:_

**Taye: "**Riptide vs who?"

**Aubrey: "**Glitterati of course."

**Mo: "**there fighting over the playa" ;)

**Angel: "**THERE FIGHTING OVER ME?! MY WISH HAS COME TRUE" :D

**Mo: "**the hell is wrong with you? I meant bodie!"

**Angel: "**oh… that's cool."

**Bodie: "**I don't know about this…"

**Tiyanna: "**yes you do… you want their LUMPZZ….."

**Bodie: "**o_o. Taye. ARE YOU TEACHING HER THESE THINGS."

**Taye: "**idk. I don't watch her."

**Tiyanna: **;).

…**.**

_**Jaryn **__posted on __**Emilia's **__wall:_

"Im gonna whoop your ass so hard, you wont be able to sit down."

_Comments:_

**Emilia: "**I'm gonna whoop _YOUR _ass so… oh wait you don't have one. Ma bad." :)

**Mo: "**BURN! SOMEONE SAY SOMEHTING."

**Angel: "***cough* TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS! *cough*"

**Mo: "**What the fuck was that" .-.

**Angel: "**I didn't say anything!"

**Aubrey: "**Were through you jackass."

**Angel: "**NOOOOOOOOOOO! I love you. Please don't leave me!" :'(

**Aubrey: "**Fuck. You."

…**.**

_**Emilia **__updated her status:_

"Dance battle starts in one hour. Get ready you fuckass."

_Comments:_

**Jaryn: "**glad to. And I don't think there will be any dancing going on in the battle."

**Emilia: "**Oh so you want to fight?! BRING IT."

**Jaryn: "**LETS DO IT SLUT."

**Bodie: "**Come on guys… I know im hot but come on…"

**Emilia: "**Fuck it. Where doing it now. MEET AT RIPTIDE RIGHT NOW YOU… UGH.."

**Jaryn: "**Let's do it."

…**.**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"THE FIGHTS STARTING! EVERYONE HERE?!"

_Comments:_

**Mo: "**Everyone's here."

**Bodie: "**this is so embarrassing…"

**Angel: "**Whats so bad about it? Maybe we get to see ripped shirts if where lucky" ;)

**Aubrey: "**ugh…"

**Glitch: "**let's start shall we."

…**.**

_**Emilia's wall:**_

**Glitch: "**OMG! SHE JUST BIT HER NECK!"

**Kerith: "**Yea, but Jaryn punched her in the jaw. GO JARY BEAR!"

**Mo: "**OOO DO I SEE BLOODZ?"

**Angel: "**this is so hot…"

**Aubrey: "**what if I was fighting?"

**Angel: "**sorry but I don't want to see you get hurt" 3

**Aubrey: "**I'm leaving."

**Glitch: "**bye then OMG KICK TO THE BOOB!"

**Aubrey: "**NOW THAT. HAS TO HURT."

**Emilia: "**OH SO YOUR GONNA KICK ME! LETS NOT SETTLE THIS WITH FIGHTING. LETS SEE WHO IS A **BETTER** GF."

**Jaryn: "**I'm listening.."

**Emilia: "**lets see who is a better kisser for Bodie. BODIE COME HERE!"

**Bodie: "**….okay!"

**Jaryn: "**Im gonna make this great" ;)

**Emilia: "**Lets see then."

…**.**

_**Jaryn's wall:**_

**Glitch: "**wow… she kisses like its her job."

**Angel: "**I gotta go…"

**Mo: "**why?"

**Angel: "**After seeing two girls kiss bodie… I have to go see some stuff on tv… BYE!"

**Mo: "**…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

**Glitch: "**DAYUUM…"

**Mo: "**DO I SEE TONGUE?" ;)

**Taye: "**looks like bodie gets a little present."

**Tiyanna: "**why cant I come!?"

**Glitch:** "you're too young."

**Tiyanna: "**Please. You cried when Justin beiber played in New York."

**Glitch: "**I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT."

**Taye: "**Anyways… I think this is getting out of hand… Bodie's shirt is off."

**Mo: "**oh my lordz."

**Glitch: "**Okay im leaving" .-.

**Mo: "**right behind yo- OMG LETS GO. THEIR PANTS ARE OFF AAH! GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

**Taye: "**peace yall…"

**Marrisa (AKA Bodie's mother): "**I smell grandchildren…" ;)

…**.**

**Sorry it was short but… LOL THAT WAS SO RANDOM! ROFL! IM LOVING THE PART WITH BODIE'S MOM. JUST .A. THX FOR READING! REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Girls', Bodie's, & Glitch's resolvements

**Hi! Nothing to say, just a thing about the quotations: They really aren't saying anything. They're on the internet, but I have to put the quotations. If I don't, my story will be deleted. Please don't be confused :p. **

**Warning: Lots of potty mouth.**

**I don't own Dance Central.**

_**Mo **__posted on his wall:_

"I think I'm scarred for life."

_Comments:_

**Glitch: **"me too…."

**Taye: **"yup…"

**Aubrey: **"can never unsee…."

**Kerith: **"One of the most frigged up days…"

**Angel: **"I saw porn."

**Aubrey: **"Thanks for ruining the fucking moment."

…

_**Jaryn **__posted on __**Bodie's **__wall:_

"So, you had fun?" ;)

_Comments:_

**Bodie: **"I don't know how I felt…"

**Emilia: "**BODIE! YA DOUCHE! CURSE THE BITCH OUT!"

**Bodie: **"B-but... her lips were soft..." ._.

**Emilia: **"wat."

**Bodie: **"you know…"

**Emilia: **"whos better at smooching."

**Bodie: **"EMILIA…."

**Jaryn: **"Yes, I know it's me."

**Emilia: **"Shut the heck up bitch. Bodie. Answer the damn question."

**Bodie: **"OOOOOOOOOOJarynOOOOOOOOO"

**Taye: **"shit bout to go DOOWWWNNN."

…**..**

_**Bodie **__has 5698 private messages._

_**Bodie **__posted on __**Emilia's **__wall:_

"Stop giving me the damn messages!"

_Comments:_

**Emilia: **"OF COURSE A SLUT CAN BE BETTER AT KISSING! SHES A SLUT FOR DAMN SAKE!"

**Jaryn: **"I'm no slut… but by how many times I hooked with your boyfriend, I guess you can call me that."

**Emilia: **"Wat. You cant be kidding me. If you had sex with her. Bitch, we done."

**Bodie: **"We didn't have sex!"

**Emilia: **"YOUR LYING. I KNOW IT."

**Bodie: **"I'm not doing this anymore. Goodbye."

…**..**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"Please let us put the drama aside."

_Comments:_

**Mo: **"OMG. Boy, you just used perfect grammar. Congratulations. You can stay up until ten tonight."

**Glitch: **"WHAT? REALLY? AND I CAN WATCH MA SHOWS?"

**Grammar Police: **"Ah, Ah, Ah, and watch what shows?"

**Glitch: **"Oh, sorry sir, my shows."

**Grammar Police: **"Good boy. Now you can watch until ten."

**Glitch: **":D"

…**..**

_**Aubrey **__updated her status:_

"Why is there so much drama?!"

_Comments:_

**Emilia: **"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Bodie is a douchedick, and apparently is messing with one on Jaryn too."

**Jaryn: **"Coming from the girl who can't get one."

**Angel: **"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH. Gurl, you aint gon take that."

**Taye: **"No, Angel. That's what I'm supposed to say."

**Emilia: **"Go fuck yourself jaryn."

**Jaryn: **"Bodie already did."

**Emilia: **"That's it. Stop saying you and Bodie hooked up, or I will WHOOP. YOUR. SKINNY. ASS. AGAIN."

**Jaryn: **"As I said before, Bodie already did."

**Glitch: **"So many burns, glacial ice can't recover them."

**Mo: **"You know what; you're staying up till eleven."

**Glitch: **"Best day ever."

…**..**

_**Emilia **__posted on __**Jaryn's **__wall:_

"I'm at your place cuntmuffin."

_Comments:_

**Jaryn: **"And how the hell did you get into my apartment?"

**Emilia: **"I have feet."

**Bodie: **"Please. Don't do this."

**Emilia: **"I don't give a care what you say."

**Jaryn: **"Let's do this again, ."

…**..**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"This crap again? Why can't you guys finish your lady issues and get this crap through?"

_Comments:_

**Audrey: **"It's different."

**Angel: **"Like being hit in the boob is different."

**Audrey: **"Okay, pretend you have six thousand balls."

**Tiyanna: **"gross…."

**Aubrey: **"And pretend I kicked you with my heels in all of those balls."

**Mo: **"Oh shit…"

**Audrey: **"And pretend you also had to give birth to forty babies."

**Tiyanna: **"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow"

**Audrey: **"That's how it feels to get hit in the boob."

**Taye: **"Preach."

…

_**Bodie **__updated his status:_

"Aaaaaaand they're at it again."

_Comments:_

**Kerith: **"Well, we all know Jaryn is going to beat that tomboy's ass."

**Taye: **"And what is wrong with being a tomboy?"

**Kerith: **"It's wrong for a girl to act like a boy. Boys act like boys. Girls act like girls."

**Taye: **"Coming from a high voiced, glittery assed, kitty kat."

**Kerith: **"…"

**Mo: **"And the burn vibe continues."

…

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"I would like to make an announcement. Today is a great day. I, Glitch, just used the whole bar of chapstick without finishing it. The whole thing. I didn't lose it. This is such a great accomplishment."

_Comments:_

**Mo: **"Bro, this is such an accomplishment. Why aren't you my role model?"

**Aubrey: **"Wow, how amazing."

**Emilia: **"Even though I'm whooping Jaryn's ass right now, this is just great. Congratz :D"

**Glitch: **"Thank you all."

**Angel: **"This isn't an accomplishment."

**Glitch: **"Bitch, if I can finish chapstick, and you can't even finish a girl, I think this is an amazing accomplishment."

**Mo: **"Man, I don't even think there is anything cold enough to cool that."

…

_**Kerith **__updated his status:_

"Pfft. Y'all knows Jare-Bear is going to win this little fight. Like a surfer can fight, all they can do is swim."

_Comments:_

**Taye: "**Now yall using ma words, and now your making even more drama. Hmph."

**Bodie: **"And what the hell do you mean by that?"

**Kerith: **"Surfers _swim, _have you ever seen a real punch by a surfer."

**Emilia: **"You weren't saying that when I beat up your sister at the beach."

**Kerith: **"That was just a fair fight."

**Bodie: **"Hm, like me having a fair fight with you…"

**Kerith: **"Whatever."

**Mo: **"Please, Kerith knows if Bodie ever had a fight with him he'll be peeing like a snake."

**Glitch: **"Mo, snakes don't pee, they _pissssssssssssss…._"

**Mo: **"You don't have a curfew no more."

**Glitch: **"Oh my god."

…**.**

_**Jaryn **__updated her status:_

"And it looks like I won."

_Comments:_

**Taye: **"What do you mean by 'I won'?"

**Jaryn: **"Did I type wrong? I won the fight."

**Taye: **"Start any trouble with me, and you will be flying to ur anus."

**Bodie: **"Where's Emilia?"

**Jaryn: **"Remember how she broke into my apartment?"

**Glitch: **"Yes…."

**Jaryn: **"Well, that was her last charge, and, um, she's in juvy."

**Bodie: **"WHAT?!"

**Angel: **"I'll bail her out!"

**Bodie: **"No, you weirdo. HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO TO JAIL?!"

**Jaryn: **"Why do you care anyway? You like me remember?"

**Bodie: **"No… I don't… I mean, you did hit on me first, and kind of hit my girlfriend. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I'm getting my Emi out of jail."

**Emilia: **":D I KNEW YOU STILL LIKED ME! I just hacked onto her profile, and I'm not in jail. Jaryn's unconscious on the floor."

**Kerith: **"JARE-BEAR!?"

**Bodie: **"Oh god Emilia… it's like you do better work that CSI…"

**Emilia: **"U mad?"

**Bodie: **"No. Kind of sweet…"

**Emilia: **"Can we start over…?"

**Bodie: **"How about we take just a little break, not a big one, a little one."

**Emilia: **"Okay, but one thing."

**Bodie: "**what?"

**Emilia: **"Cook me dinner?"

**Bodie: **"Ha, sure. :), anything for you."

**Angel: **"HA. GAYYYYY!"

**Tiyanna: **"Always ruining the damn moment."

**Bad Bad Angel. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Aww, Valentine's Day

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating, now being a senior, a part of band, and ap classes, I never have time. I am really considering taking myself out of band _. Enjoy this Valentines day chapter :D.**

**WARNING: Lots of potty mouth.**

**I don't own Dance Central.**

_**Angel **__updated his status:_

"Which girls want to get a handful from the Angel of love ;)"

_Comments:_

**Aubrey: **"It's more like the Devil of faggery."

_16 __**females **__like this._

**Angel: **"You guys are just jealous I have someone for Valentines."

**Bodie: **"And who is that?"

**Angel: **"This MILF named Marrissa. She's a babe ;)"

**Glitch: **"HAHAHAH"

**Bodie: **"o_o…."

**Angel: **"What?"

**Bodie: **"YOU BITCH THAT'S MY MOM!"

**Aubrey: **"This is great."

…**.**

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"Time to spend Valentines with my love!"

**Tiyanna: **"Oh… you're in love with someone…?"

**Glitch: **"Yea, we've been together since I was young. We played games, pushed each other's' buttons, and even slept together. We love each other so much."

**Tiyanna: **"WOAH. You guys slept together!?"

**Glitch: **"Yea, but it's different."

**Mo: **"Okay then, who is the girl?"

**Glitch: **"My Hello Kitty Nintendo. I love her so much."

**Tiyanna: **"Well… that was unexpected."

…**..**

_**Mo **__updated his status:_

"Who wants to spend Forever Alone February with me?!"

_**Comments:**_

**Taye: **"Can we also spend Me March together?"

**Emilia: **"And Alone April?"

**Aubrey: **"And Myself May?"

**Tiyanna: **"And Just I June?"

**Mo: **"Oh hold up, I got me some honeys. All because y'all girls are lonely doesn't mean I don't get freaky."

…**..**

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith: **_

"Brother, today is Valentine's and I feel alone."

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn:**_

"Sister, you said you wouldn't let these freaks get to you."

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith:**_

"But, I never dated anyone before because they think I'm creepy, and I'm eighteen. I think I need to change my appearance."

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn:**_

"Jare-Bear, you're beautiful the way you are. You don't need to change yourself to get other people's attention. They're just missing out on an amazing girl. I love and notice you, so you have me :)."

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith:**_

"I'm getting real tired of your shitty advice, Kerith."

…

_**Glitch **__updated his status:_

"SOMEONE PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE."

_1 person liked this._

_**Comments: **_

**Glitch: **"Come on. Only one person liked, and I can't even see their name."

**Tiyanna: **"Maybe it's the girl you're talking to…"

**Glitch: **"Really?"

**Tiyanna: **"Yea…"

**Glitch: **"I guess I'll ask her out."

**Tiyanna: **":D"

…**.**

_**Glitch **__posted on __**Jessica's **__wall:_

"Wanna go out with me?"

_**Jessica **__posted on __**Glitch's **__wall:_

"Of course!"

_**Comments:**_

**Tiyanna: **"D:"

**Glitch: **"I was on chat with Jessica while talking with you…"

…**.**

_**Mo **__updated his status:_

"Ok. I was just hanging in the bar, enjoying Forever Alone February, and there I find making out next to me, was Jaryn in an orange mini dress making out with this dude. And I meant slobbering. I puked and left the hub."

_**Comments:**_

**Kerith: **"You just ruined my day."

**Mo: **"She looked hot. Does that make your day better?"

**Kerith: **"I hate you even more."

**Glitch: **"Hold up. HOOOLLLDD UP. How did she look?"

**Mo: **"Here, I took a picture on my phone."

**Glitch: **"_Why the hell did you take a picture."_

**Mo: **"I'm twenty, what do you expect. Just look at the picture."

**Glitch: **"JOGEUMDO. ID 탭이."

**Mo: **"What the hell did you just say?"

**Kerith: **"I know what he said. Pervert."

…**.**

_**Emilia **__updated her status:_

"Okay girls. Time to spend our Forever Alone month with Walking Dead marothon. PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

_**Comments:**_

**Taye: **"OOOH gurl, I got the chips. LORI ALL THE WAY!"

**Tiyanna: **"Hecks yea!"

**Aubrey: **"I'm rooting for Daryl. That hot piece of life."

**Angel: **"Yea! Partay! Let's have a pillow fight too!"

**Emilia: **"Leave at once."

**Taye: **"I will murder you."

**Tiyanna: **"Go. Now."

**Aubrey: **"If you don't go away. _I will make sure you have one testicle tomorrow."_

**Angel: **"That is the most evil thing I've ever heard… Mojo Jojo got nothing on you."

…**..**

_**Bodie **__posted on __**Angel's **__wall:_

"I have a question for you."

_**Comments:**_

**Angel: **"Yes?"

**Bodie: **"Why is it good to date my mom?"

**Angel: **":D…."

**Bodie: **"She just turned forty."

**Angel: **"Oh…"

**Aubrey: **". . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~.,

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .,.-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."-.,

. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,

. . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\,

. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,}

. . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.}

. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./

. . . . . . .?. . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./

. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./

. . . . . . /(_. . "~,_. . . .."~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/

. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .}

. . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . ."=-._. . .";,,./`. . /" . . . ./. .. ../

. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../

. . . . . .(. ..`=-,,. . . .`. . . . . . . . . . . ..(. . . ;_,,-"

. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\

. . . . . . \`~.*-,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..|,./...\,_

,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-,

. .. `=~-,_\_. . . `\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . `:,, . . . . . . . . . . . . . `\. . . . . . .._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-==``

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _\. . . . . ._,-%. . . ..`"

…

_**Mo **__updated his status:_

"Time to go troll some 6th graders."

…

_**Jamall **__posted on __**La'quies **__wall:_

"hey"

_**Comments:**_

**La'quies: **"hey"

**Jamall: **"what you doin"

**La'quies: **"nm"

**Jamall: **"who you like"

**La'quies: **"you"

**Jamall: **"wanna go out?"

**La'quies: **"yes"

**Jamall: **"ily"

**La'quies: **"ily2"

**Mo: **"Y'ALL CHILDREN ARE FUCKING TWELVE."

…**.**

_**Savanna **__updated her status:_

"OMG my bf jus gav me a bare I luv him so much he gives me erything and we luv each oder we kiss an make out an went on a lunch date."

_**Comments:**_

**Diana: **"aw thats so cute 3"

**Mo: **"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO ON THE DATE? IN YOUR SCHOOL CAFETERIA?"

…**.**

_**Niki **__updated her status:_

"omg all bc I did sum things doesn't mean u can hate on me. I do wat I want. Im fuking twelve. Im bascily and adult and I no how to drive. Yea I had sex already and dated like four highschoolers. But all because I messed up today doesn't mean u can make fun of me. mind ur fuking business."

_**Comments:**_

**Lily: **"yea ppl mind ur business"

**Mo: **"First off, your grammar gives me cancer. Second, WHO THE HELL ARE YOUR PARENTS? Third, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TODAY? STAY UP AFTER ELEVEN?"

…

_**Mo **__updated his status:_

"Today was a nice Valentine's day."

_**Comments:**_

**Glitch: **"I feel like a loser."

**Mo: **"It's okay just remember one thing."

**Glitch: **"What?"

**Mo: **"You have other days to be a loser too. :-]"

**Glitch: **"Why do you hate me."

…

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn**__:_

"Jaryn… I don't like seeing you like this."

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith: **_

"Why should you care? I'm eighteen."

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn:**_

"Yes, but your also my little sister. I don't want to see you flaunting around like that."

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith:**_

"But this is the only way to get a guy to like me…"

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn:**_

"Jare, only perverts go for your body. I want you to find a guy who goes for your personality."

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith:**_

"My personality is too deep for a guy."

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn:**_

"It wasn't for me."

_**Jaryn **__sent a private message to __**Kerith:**_

"Exactly."

_**Kerith **__sent a private message to __**Jaryn:**_

"Oh. Well. You can give yourself advice. I'M DONE."

…

**What is wrong with me. Why didn't I just let Jaryn and Kerith have a moment. Ahh. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! And yea, I'm not going to tell you what Glitch said. Suspense. Review please!**


End file.
